


The Problem with the Procession

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Gen, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Magic, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles watched as the King Christopher's procession returns from King Logan's wedding, but idly watching wasn't as idyllic as Charles would have liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with the Procession

**Author's Note:**

> For the were/vamp/supernatural square of my **trope-bingo** card. This is set in the same world as [The Question in the Quest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3271751), and specifically a more detailed version of something Charles told Erik.

Genosha and her environs were beautiful in full spring. Charles always admired the lush greens and vibrant pops of color from wild flowers all along the road - today was no exception - but something about today made it more verdant and breathtaking to Charles.

It was the wedding - old King Logan’s wedding to a wonderful maiden Lady Jean - that had titled Charles’ perception he was sure. The whole series of interconnected kingdoms had seemed to open up and rejoice, even if Charles hadn’t been given an invitation. The hope and happiness had permeated through all of the local villages that Charles passed through, making it impossible to avoid the emotions that were being broadcast.

Just yesterday the bells had rung long and loud through King Logan’s lands announcing his latest wedded bliss and from Charles’ vantage on the road from King Logan’s kingdom back to Genosha, the returning courtiers and King Christopher were in high spirits, just like everyone else. 

The trail of King Christopher’s return was filled with imports from King Logan’s kingdom, Charles knew, but it was wonderful to see all of the fine silks and tapestries that were given to commemorate the wedding in person. There were also all the fineries that King Christopher was set to bring back for his family and closest advisors, including jeweled necklaces for a few of the women that still mourned the late Queen Katherine.

However, while Charles wanted to admire all the finery, there was an ugly and vile series of thoughts that suddenly overtook the jovial mood of the caravan and that shocked Charles into gasping aloud. Lonely, but strong, the thoughts that had Charles’ head spinning were directed at one person and one person only: King Christopher. 

It was easier in the sea of happiness to pick up on the one who had those thoughts and as soon as Charles knew who the thoughts belonged it, a shiver ran down Charles’ spine. Lord Shaw had been the one to think of of how Genosha would mourn King Christopher and blame Charles for it. But how did Lord Shaw know Charles would be there?

Shock went through Charles’ mind and he followed Shaw’s logic. Shaw’s magic was more powerful than Charles’ and it would be a simple trick for Shaw to convince the caravan that Charles had killed King Christopher. Even if Charles hadn’t been there.

But for what end? King Christopher was well-loved and well-respected. He was the King everyone had wanted following the war, and subsequent death of his father. Why would anyone, especially the head of his Privy Council wish him dead?

Charles had never been one to bother Lord Shaw. Charles had never even met the man before - but everyone in Genosha knew of the Lord who had King Christopher’s ear and had provided counsel.

Wanting to flee before Shaw could act, Charles tried to run, but found it impossible. He pushed against whatever spell Shaw had cast in his direction, but it failed to work. All Charles could do was watch as King Christopher’s horse started to sprint off into the woods, before disappearing.

Dread seeped into his bones as the minutes ticked by until Shaw declared, “King Christopher has been killed by the Sorcerer Charles. We will hunt him down and punish him for this, I swear it.”

Charles let the words sink in before that dread from before turned into something far more vile and oppressive: he was now a fugitive of the kingdom and wouldn’t be able to see any of his friends again without careful planning and cunning. He was capable of both - in desperate times - and he surely would need them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Di for the quick beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
